coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3170 (4th January 1991)
Plot Deirdre returns home from Paris. She's angry when Tracy tells her about the row and confronts Ken. Mavis doesn't trust Angela with Derek and suspects Victor of trying to cause trouble. Ken tells Deirdre that he realises he's lost her and promises her no more trouble. Deirdre is surprised at his attitude. Mavis tells Derek that she doesn't want him to go to Darlington. Deirdre feels bad for Ken when Tracy admits she threw the fact he isn't her real dad at him. Kevin wants to extend his paternity leave from the garage beyond two weeks. Mark isn't pleased. Rita is astounded when Reg makes a play for her, inviting her out for a drink. She puts him off. Tracy apologises to Ken for her remarks and they make up. Deirdre is sure that Ken is up to something. After hearing about Reg's reputation of being a ladies man from Percy, Emily advises Rita to steer clear. Ken passes on his sympathies to Alma for the way Mike treated her. Rita is embarrassed when Reg buys her and Liz McDonald drinks at the Rovers, telling her that he won't take no for an answer. Curly decides he's never going to get anywhere with Kimberley so he'll break the engagement. Mavis tells Derek that she's going to Darlington with him and Angela Hawthorne. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Benny - Mel Fredericks (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *15a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Staff canteen and storeroom Notes *At the end of the closing titles, the copyright line credits the incorrectly spelled "Granada Televison". *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 22nd November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 58" from Part One in which Emily tells Percy about seeing Reg at the tea dance and is warned that he's a ladies man. The opening 10" of the scene in the Bettabuy storeroom was also cut. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre and Tracy prepare themselves for trouble when reconciliations are called for. Reg Holdsworth pays a surprise visit to the Street…but why? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,440,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes